


The Night's Young

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Roommates, The Resistance is a pizza delivery service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Finn ignored the fact that this would be the seventh time this week he’d had take-out from the Resistance Pizza.





	The Night's Young

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this AU idea: ‘I’ve ordered take out every night this week and you always seem to be my delivery person’.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_“So you come back_  
 _Like I knew you would_  
 _And we're both wild_  
 _And the night's young…”_  
**\- Bad Things, Machine Gun Kelly & Camila Cabello.**

Finn was waiting for his food to arrive, which had _nothing_ to do with the cute delivery guy. He ignored the fact that this would be the seventh time this week he’d had take-out from the Resistance Pizza. He loved their double meat feast, _not_ the delivery guy.

He sighed, thinking about the guy’s brown eyes and how they seemed to stare into his soul. He didn’t even know the guy’s _name_ and he was daydreaming about him. He was doomed.

“Hey Finn!” Rey, his roommate, yelled from the door, “Your boyfriend’s here with the pizza!”

He jolted upright and ran to the door, sure that his blush could be seen despite his dark skin.

“Rey! I can’t believe you said that.” He hissed once he was at the door, melting internally when he saw the dark-haired delivery guy, who was looking somewhat shocked. “Err… Hi?”

The guy’s shocked expression cleared into one of understanding, “Hey. I’m your boyfriend then am I?”

“No!” Finn said loudly, mortified, “ _No!_ She was just messing around. Um… how much do I owe you for the pizza?”

“Err…” The guy glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand, “Total’s twenty five pounds Finn.”

“Ok.” He replied, digging into his pockets for the cash and giving the guy thirty. He waved the guy off when he asked if he wanted any change.

The guy smirked, “Instead of giving you the change, I’ll just give you this.” He then handed Finn the piece of paper before walking down the hallway.

Finn blinked in surprise when he looked down at the paper in his hand. There, in neat capital letters, is a name and a phone number.

_Poe._

It was a nice name he thought in a daze, as he shut and locked the door. He followed the smell of pizza into the living room where he found Rey eating a slice of pizza straight out of the box.

“So, did he give you his number?” She asked, pausing in her consumption of pizza.

“Yeah…he did.” Finn responded, slumping into the nearest chair.

He couldn’t bring himself to care as Rey erupted into loud laughter.

_He’d gotten the guy’s –_ Poe’s _– phone number._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely.


End file.
